Let's Get Rich!
by donini
Summary: [PEMBERITAHUAN!] Dulu hidup Luhan tak seperti ini. Dulu ia bebas, tak terkekang seperti sekarang. Luhan lelah. Bisakah seseorang membantunya? HunHan/KrisHan! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Let's Get Rich!

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Hidup Luhan awalnya tak seperti ini. Hidupnya normal-normal saja seperti yang lain. Pergi ke sekolah, bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, pergi mengelilingi _mall_ dengan teman, menikmati waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengapa sekarang rasanya begitu berbeda?

Luhan memang pergi ke sekolah, tapi ia tak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Seseorang selalu saja mengawasinya dari belakang.

Luhan bersosialisasi dengan temannya. Tapi seseorang selalu saja mengintrupsi.

Luhan pergi mengelilingi _mall_ , kini ia bahkan bisa membeli barang-barang dengan harga selangit yang dulu hanya bisa ia lihat di _etalase_. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak merasa senang.

Luhan tetap menikmati waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa diwaktu luangnya itu Luhan selalu merasa waspada. Tak lagi benar-benar menikmati waktu luangnya.

Semuanya terasa tak sama lagi di hidupnya. Bahkan bernapas saja sekarang rasanya sangat berbeda. Ada sesak di setiap helaan napasnya. Ada perih di dadanya setiap kali ia berucap. Ada sesuatu yang ingin mengalir dari dalam mata rusanya setiap kali ia ingin menolak semua perbedaan ini.

Bisakah seseorang membantu Luhan untuk merasakan semuanya seperti semula?

Tak ada lagi rasa diawasi, tak ada lagi seseorang yang mengintrupsi, tak ada lagi rasa waspada, tak ada lagi sesak saat ia bernapas, tak ada lagi rasa perih di dadanya setiap ia berucap, tak ada lagi sesuatu yang akan keluar jika ia ingin menyangkal semuanya.

Bisakah seseorang melakukan itu semua untuk Luhan?

 _Ku mohon tolong aku!_

.

.

.

Ini hanya teaser, cerita selegkapnya akan aku post jika banyak yang berminat. Aku juga mau minta pendapat kalian, menurut kalian ini enaknya jadi HunHan or KrisHan ?

 _So,_ _to be continue or end?_

 _Review juseyo?_

 _Donini._


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Get Rich!

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan. Ayahnya seseorang dari negeri tirai bambu, China, sedangkan ibunya dari negeri tempatnya sekarang tinggal, Korea Selatan. Wajahnya mungil dengan mata rusa yang berbinar, hidung bangir, bibir mungil, dagu lancip, pipinya tidak terlalu gembil tapi tidak juga tirus. Perpaduan yang cantik, seperti _barbie_.

Tubuhnya setinggi seratus enam puluh sembilan senti. Dengan tubuh ramping, dan kaki mungilnya yang jenjang. Dengan semua yang ada pada diri seorang Luhan, hanya satu banding seribu yang mampu menolak pesonanya.

Dan satu orang itu jelas bukan seorang Kris. Sejak dulu pria itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Luhan. Mengintai Luhan dari kejauhan.

Pertama kali Kris bertemu dengan Luhan, saat itu si gadis rusa sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan ayahnya—kini sudah menjadi perusahaannya—bersama kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu, walaupun usianya kala itu baru sebelas tahun, tapi dimata Kris yang kala itu berusia delapan belas tahun, Luhan begitu menggoda dengan gaun merah menyala yang ia kenakan.

Apalagi rambut hitamnya di gulung ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjang putihnya yang begitu menggoda. Sejak itu Kris bertekat untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Bagaimana pun caranya. Gadis itu sudah lancang mencuri gairahnya.

.

Luhan kembali melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kanan mungilnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu dalam waktu satu jam ini. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena panas, musim panas kali ini sungguhan panas. Wajah cantiknya ditekuk dua belas tekukan. Bibir mungilnya mengkerucut menggemaskan. Luhan sedang dalam _mode_ kesal.

Sudah satu jam lalu ia menunggu Baekhyun, sahabatnya, di depan sebuah supermarket. Luhan baru saja membeli beberapa camilan dan juga barang pribadinya untuk sebulan kedepan, dan sahabat mungilnya itu juga menitipkan beberapa barang, dan berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, demi semua koleksi _eyeliner_ Baekhyun! Ini sudah satu jam dan Baekhyun belum juga datang! Luhan harus meminta Baekhyun untuk membelikannya ponsel keluaran baru sebagai gantinya.

Ini sudah satu setengah jam, dan Baekhyun masih belum juga datang. Baekhyun itu benar-benar! Luhan menaruh empat kantong besar belanjaannya, merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Munngkin Baekhyun lupa, Luhan akan coba untuk mengingatkan kalau begitu.

"Yak! Byun B! _Where are you?!_ Kenapa kau belum datang? Aku sudah kepanasan kau tahu?!" Luhan langsung mengomel begitu Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"..." Luhan mendengus. Baekhyun menjawab dengan napas terengah dan juga terputus-putus. Pasti Baekhyun sedang _main_ dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu benar-benar tak bisa menahan gairahnya. Ini siang yang terik dan mereka malah ber _main_ sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin panas.

"Biar aku pulang sendiri!" Luhan memutus sambungan telepon dengan kesal.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan sedikit di hentakkan. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik ia pulang sendiri! Baekhyun itu memang tidak bisa di andalkan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia diberikan _harapan_ palsu. Lain kali Luhan tak akan mau jika Baekhyun menawarkan untuk menjemputnya.

Tangannya menyetop sebuah taksi yang melintas, tapi malah sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah yang berhenti di depannya. Luhan mengernyit. _Apa ini taksi terbaru? Mewah sekali_. Mata rusanya mencoba mencari celah ke balik kaca hitam mobil itu, tapi tak ada celah.

Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka, seorang pria dengan pakaian kerja yang melekat pas di tubuhnya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mata tajamnya tertutupi kacamata dengan lensa coklat yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan tinggi menjulang di hadapan Luhan, menghalangi sengat matahari yang sejak tadi mengganggunnya.

"Kau butuh tumpangan, non?" Si pria membuka kacamatanya, tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Sial! Senyumnya begitu menggoda.

"A-aku sedang menunggu taksi." Kenapa kau jadi gugup, Lu? Apa karena pria tampan ini?

"Kau gugup. Apa kau tak mengenaliku?" Luhan mengernyit. Memangnya ia mengenal pria ini, ya? Seingatnya, ia tak punya kenalan apalagi teman yang setampan ini. Apa hanya pria ini yang mengenalnya?

"Aku Kris, Lu. Kita pernah bertemu, ya sudah lama _sih_. Sudah tujuh tahun lalu."

Ah! Kris! Putra sulung dari mendiang Presdir Wu. Luhan sering mendengar tentang Kris dari media. Pria itu sudah memimpin perusahaan ayahnya sejak usianya sembilan belas tahun, dan bisa mempertahankan kesuksesannya itu. Banyak teman sekolahnya yang mengidolakan Kris, Baekhyun salah satunya. Luhan juga, _sih_ , tapi hanya sekedar kagum. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang seperti pemuja.

"O-oh, Presdir Kris." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya entah untuk apa. Kris bukan atasannya—Luhan bahkan belum bekerja—dan juga bukan guru yang mengajarnya.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, Lu." Kris terkekeh. Luhan itu menggemaskan sekali, _sih_! "Mau aku antar?"

Entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan, dengan mudah ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan, kau bahkan tak ingat jika pernah bertemu dengan Kris. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau menyetujui Kris yang ingin mengantarmu pulang? Kau tidak takut Presdir itu akan mencelakaimu?

Takut? Untuk apa takut? Kris orang baik—begitu yang tertulis di artikel yang Luhan baca. Kris juga orang yang mempunyai nama, mana mungkin Kris mau menodai nama baiknya sendiri?

.

Mata rusa itu mengejap. Mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya pada cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Kepalanya pening, seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan aliran listrik yang bersarang di kepalanya. Tubuhnya juga sedikit kaku, persendian kaki dan tangannya sulit untuk di gerakkan. Saat tangannya menyentuh dahi, bukan panas yang dirasa, melainkan dingin. Seperti besi. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Luhan baik-baik saja 'kan?

Menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh-

Tubuhnya?! Kemana baju yang kemar-

Bagaimana bisa Luhan ada disini?! Terakhir kali yang ia ingat...

Ia pulang bersama Presdir Kris karena Baekhyun tak jadi menjemputnya. Tapi mengapa ia bisa ada disini?! Siapa yang menggantikan bajunya?! Dan...

Ini bukan kamarnya! Ini kamar siapa?! Luhan dimana?!

Sebuah pintu yang ada di sebelah kanannya terbuka, seorang pria dengan wajah datar datang dari sana. Siapa? Kenapa Luhan bertemu dengan dua pria tampan yang tidak dikenalnya dalam waktu dekat? Luhan bisa _overdosis_ pria tampan kalau begini!

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terpaku pada wajah datar yang sialnya tampan itu. Mata sipit nan tajam seperti elang, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang merah merekah, pipi tirus, dagu lancip. Oh! Tubuhnya juga bidang, ia mengenakan kaos putih tipis yang memperlihatkan dada bidang dan juga absnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat pria itu berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Luhan bisa mencium wangi coklat berpadu dengan _paper mint_ dari tubuh si pria. Perpaduan yang menyegarkan. Mata Luhan saja jadi terbuka seribu persen. Sial, Luhan kehilangan fokusnya. Pria tampan selalu ada di urutan teratas dalam hal membuyarkan fokus seorang Luhan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara berat dan sedikit serak itu begitu menggelitik telinga Luhan.

"Ya." Luhan membasahi bibirnya. "Dimana aku?"

"Rumahku." Jadi Luhan ada di rumah si pria tampan ini. Rumahnya pasti besar, kamarnya saja besar. Tunggu-

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

Nih nini langsung update untuk chap pertamanya hehe.

Mian nempatin TBCnya disitu, hehe! Masih penasaran ga? Kalau masih penasaran review ya?

.

Terima kasih yang sebelumnya sudah review dan memilih HunHan sebagai pairing disini. Maaf kalau chap ini bikin kalian greget karena penasaran (masa?)

.

 _review juseyo_?

.

 _Donini._


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Get Rich

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Luhan tak pernah bertemu dengan pria tampan yang mampu membuatnya terpesona hingga tak berkedip dengan mulut yang terbuka. Bahkan saat melihat Jongin, sepupunya, yang kata kebanyakan orang amat sangat tampan saja ia tak pernah seperti itu. Jongin memang tampan di mata Luhan, hanya saja tak setampan dua pria yang ia temui dalam waktu singkat ini;

Kris. Seorang Presdir sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang elektronik dan masih muda—meskipun Luhan lebih muda tujuh tahun dari Kris. Dengan mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru, berhenti di hadapannya saat Baekhyun tak menjemputnya kemarin. Kris juga bilang bahwa mereka pernah bertemu tujuh tahun lalu di pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya yang Luhan bahkan tak yakin, itu cukup lama dan Luhan bukan orang dengan ingatan yang kuat.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata rusanya—Luhan bahkan bingung, bagaimana bisa ia berpindah tempat sebegitu cepatnya—ia sudah ada disebuah kamar mewah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan persendiannya yang sedikit kaku untuk digerakkan, suhu tubuhnya dingin. Luhan tak habis jatuh dari ketinggian 'kan? Atau mungkin Luhan baru saja berkelahi hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit? Tapi tidak, Luhan tidak bisa berkelahi. Ia bukan Baekhyun yang seorang atlet hapkido.

Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, pria tampan lainnya muncul dan mengaku sebagai si empunya rumah tempat kamar itu berada. Dengan kaos putih tipis dan celana bahan hitam, pria tampan itu sukses membuat Luhan terpesona dengan mata tak berkedip dan juga mulut terbuka. Luhan bahkan sampai merasa pusing saat pria itu mendekat dan aroma tubuh si pria sampai ke penciuman hidungnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aroma pria yang kini berada di ujung meja makan yang bersebrangan dengannya itu masih begitu menggelitik di hidungnya, padahal jaraknya sekitar dua meter—meja makan itu cukup untuk menampung teman sekelas Luhan. Luhan merasa seperti seorang ratu dengan jarak makan yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau _okay_?" Suara berat dengan aksen serak yang _sexy_ itu mengintrupsi pikiran Luhan yang sudah berkeliaran entah kemana dengan bau si pria itu.

 _Tidak, aku tidak_ okay. _Harum tubuhmu membuatku gila_.

"Iya. Aku _okay_." Si pria kembali fokus kepada makanan yang ada di atas piringnya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang bahkan semakin sulit untuk fokus kepada makanannya. Suara pria ini begitu merdu di telinganya, merayu otaknya untuk menjadikan suara itu sebuah candu.

Suasana ruang makan itu kembali didominasi dengan suara denting sendok dan garpu yang bertemu dengan piring. Suara napas Luhan sedikit banyak ikut memenuhi keheningan. Luhan tak bisa bernapas dengan tenang setelah si pria bicara. Napasnya menjadi berat, seperti ada sebuah batu yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Kau punya penyakit asma?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap si pria yang kini sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Jantung Luhan rasanya mau melompat dari tempatnya. "T-tidak. Aku sehat, tak punya penyakit apapun."

"Kenapa napasmu terdengar begitu berat?" Menarik sebuah kursi di dekat Luhan, menempatkannya tepat di samping Luhan, si pria duduk di sana. Sial! Luhan bisa mati muda jika begini.

"A-aku hanya pusing. Iya, sepertinya begitu."

Alis tebal si pria naik sebelah, menilik kebenaran dari ucapan Luhan. "Sungguh?"

Luhan mengangguk. Bibirnya tak sanggup berkata 'ya'. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa udara di sekitarnya menipis.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah keluar." Pria itu bangkit, berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli?" si pria berbalik, menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"T-tapi aku harus pulang dan pergi kesekolah."

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah lulus sebulan yang lalu."

Mata rusa itu membulat sempurna. Apa katanya? Sudah lulus? _Hell_! Luhan masih kelas dua _senior high school_ , dan pria ini bilang ia sudah lulus? Sok tahu sekali!

"Tidak! Aku baru akan lulus tahun depan."

"Terserah padamu."

.

Tubuh mungil itu terhempas begitu saja di atas ranjang. Mata rusa itu juga menutup lelah dan tertutupi dengan tangan kurusnya. Rambut merah gelapnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat tangan kurusnya sendiri. Luhan merasa kepalanya pening. Semua ini begitu memusingkan. Rasanya seperti dipermainkan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa pria yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya itu bilang jika ia sudah lulus sekolah? Sok tahu sekali! Luhan bahkan yakin jika pria itu tak tahu siapa namanya.

Kenapa pria itu menyuruhnya untuk tak kemana-mana? Pria itu pikir dia siapa? Bahkan Jongin tak pernah melarangnya untuk pergi, meskipun ia akan menerima omelan khawatir Jongin karena pulang larut. Luhan juga bukan sandera, tapi mengapa pria ini menjadikannya sanderaan? Luhan tak mengenal pria itu dan Luhan yakin tak pernah bertemu dan membuat masalah dengan pria itu. Pria egois! Dan bodohnya lagi entah kenapa Luhan tak bisa untuk melawan, bahkan untuk sekedar berkata 'tidak'. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna kata apa untuk ia lontarkan kepada si pria.

Sebulir air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata rusanya, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Luhan mau pulang, ia rindu rumahnya—sebenarnya itu rumah orang tua Jongin, bibinya—dan juga kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia rindu suara cempreng Baekhyun, ia rindu suara bass Chanyeol, ia rindu suara khawatir Jongin saat ia pulang malam, ia rindu teriakan bibinya saat ia merecok di dapur. Luhan merindukan itu semua.

Kenapa ini semua terjadi? kenapa pria itu menahannya? Kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkannya? Terlalu banyak kata 'kenapa' yang hinggap di pikirannya, dan Luhan semakin pusing memikirkannya.

.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan tak tentu arah di dalam rumah mewah itu. Ia bosan terus berada dalam kamar itu, tak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia mainkan. Televisi 42'' memang terpasang di kamarnya, tapi ia sedang tak ingin menonton televisi. Lagipula perutnya lapar, tadi ia tak benar-benar memakan makanannya, pria itu terlalu mengintimidasi Luhan hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menelan makanan.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah pintu berkonsep kedai di dalam _film_ koboy yang pernah ditontonnya, pintu dapur. Rumah ini memang besar dengan banyak perabotan berlapis emas dengan harga selangit, tapi di dalam dapur Luhan tak melihat seorangpun. Setidaknya ada satu atau dua _maid_ yang berjaga, siapa tahu si tuan rumah ingin makan di luar jam makan.

Tak peduli, Luhan meneruskan langkahnya ke dalam dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin yang ada di sudut kanan dapur, dan mengambil sepotong _sandwitch_ yang ada. Mengunyahnya perlahan sambil melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

Luhan baru saja menaiki anak tangga pertama ketika sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi, diikuti dengan seorang pria yang membuka pintu dengan emosi. Kris.

Rahang yang tadi sedang mengunyah dengan nikmat, kini mengeras. Ia takut melihat Kris yang sepertinya sedang emosi. Kris terlihat begitu menyeramkan, berbeda dengan saat Luhan bertemu dengan Kris, pria itu begitu berkharisma dengan aura yang memabukkan.

"Sehun! Keluar kau, brengsek!"

Sehun? Siapa?

Luhan meneruskan langkahnya dengan perlahan, ia tak ingin Kris sampai menyadarinya, Kris begitu menyeramkan. Tapi, bukankah ini kesempatannya untuk pulang? Siapa tahu Kris bisa membawanya kembali ke rumah?

"P-presdir K-kris?" Bibir mungilnya berucap terbata-bata.

Mata kelam Kris menatap Luhan tajam, sebuah seringai tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Oh, Luhan- _ku_." Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang terkesan seperti seorang _pshycopat_ , apalagi Kris menyebutnya 'Luhan- _ku_ '

 _Ya, Tuhan, ini bukan pertanda buruk 'kan?_

Kris melangkah dengan pasti mendekati Luhan yang mulai bergetar sambil berpegangan kuat pada pinggiran tangga. Senyum menyeramkan itu masih setia menghiasi wajah Kris. selangkah, dua langkah, Kris semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Begitu tinggal dua langkah, Kris menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke samping Luhan. Pria itu baru saja menuruni anak tangga, dan senyum Kris semakin menyeramkan.

Pria itu—Sehun—mencengkram lengan kurus Luhan cukup kuat, Luhan sampai meringis. Menarik Luhan untuk menyamakan posisinya yang berada dua anak tangga di bawahnya. Sehun bahkan tak peduli dengan Luhan yang mengaduh karena belakang kakinya menyentuh ujung tangga.

"Pergi." Singkat. Sehun menyuruh Kris untuk pergi dari rumah mewahnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengembalikan Luhan- _ku_." Kris kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Keras kepala." Sehun merogoh saku celana hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sana.

"Wow! _Relax_ , _man_. Kau membuat _gadisku_ ketakutan." Tangan kekar Kris hendak menyentuh pipi mulus Luhan, tapi Sehun menepisnya.

Pistol itu Sehun arahkan tepat ke dahi Kris, jemari ramping Sehun bahkan sudah siap untuk menarik pelatupnya. Kris tak peduli, ia tak takut dengan pistol yang di arahkan Sehun di dahinya. Senyum di wajahnya melebar, semakin menyeramkan. Kedua tangannya ia angkat, tanda menyerah.

"Pergi." Dagu lancip Sehun mengarah kepada pintu tempat Kris tadi masuk, mangisyaratkan dimana pintu keluar yang harus Kris lalui.

Senyum Kris perlahan menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang seolah menguliti. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kris mengambil alih Luhan yang ada di belakang Sehun, tangannya juga mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia simpan di belakang tubuhnya.

Sehun kalap dengan Luhan yang kini berada dalam pelukan Kris, apalagi dengan pistol yang Kris todong di pelipis Luhan.

"Terima kasih, adikku."

DOR!

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Yaaa! To be continue again. Pendek ya? Mengecewakan ya? Maaf : ( otak nini lagi bingung ngerangkai katanya : (

Tapi semoga masih pada mau nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya, hehe!

Dan buat yang baca cerita nini 'SOUL' atau 'No!' tunggu ya (emg ada yg nunggu?) , otak nini lagi buntu buat nerusinnya hehe!

.

Terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, follow, cerita ini!

Yang mau nanya-nanya sama nini PM aja (pengen bgt ditanya? Hehe) tapi jangan lupa review ya? Biar nini makin semangat dan bisa kasih yang lebih lagi!

.

 _Review juseyo_?

.

 _Donini._


	4. Chapter 4

Lets Get Rich!

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam ini Luhan hanya meringkuk di balik selimut sutra yang ada di kamar rumah Kris. Tubuhnya masih gemetar saat melihat kejadian di rumah Sehun tadi, ditambah dengan mata rusanya menyaksikan secara langsung saat timah panas milik Kris menembus bahu kiri Sehun. Aura kejam yang menyeruak begitu mengerikan dari senyum Kris menambah ketakutan Luhan. Dan parahnya lagi, kamar tempatnya sekarang berada sudah dikunci oleh Kris.

Sekarang harus bagaimana Luhan? Ia sungguhan tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Kris mengurungnya dalam kamar dan entah kapan akan membiarkannya bebas. Luhan bahkan tak yakin jika Kris akan membebaskannya. Saat di mobil dan Luhan ingin berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar membeli sekaleng minuman di minimarket saja Kris melarangnya. Pria itu bilang Luhan bisa minum sepuasnya saat sudah sampai di rumahnya nanti, tapi pada nyatanya Kris langsung menyeret Luhan ke sebuah kamar tanpa memberinya minuman setetes pun.

Mata rusanya menjelajah ke setiap sudut kamar, mencari celah untuk ia bisa melarikan diri. Jendela besar yang tertutup gorden sepertinya bisa menjadi celah untuknya kabur. Luhan melangkah mendekati jendela, membukanya. Ternyata ada jeruji yang menghalangi jendela, tak bisa dijadikan untuk tempatnya melarikan diri.

Kembali menelusuri setiap sudut kamar, dan yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar mandi. Memasuki kamar mandi, dan Luhan menemukan sebuah jendela kecil di atas toilet. Sangat kecil hingga ia tak yakin tubuhnya akan muat disana.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan bulir air mata yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia harus kuat jika ingin pergi dari sini. Melangkah keluar, Luhan menemukan sebuah telepon rumah di samping meja nakas dekat pintu toilet. Kenapa Luhan baru menyadarinya?

Melirik sekilas ke arah pintu masuk, memastikan jika tak ada seorang pun yang akan masuk. Luhan mengangkat gagang telepon itu, memastikan jika telepon itu masih tersambung atau tidak. Bunyi khas telepon terdengar, telepon itu masih berfungsi. Jemarinya langsung memencet beberapa nomor yang—terpaksa—dihapalnya, nomor Jongin. Jongin selalu memaksanya untuk menghapalkan nomor ponselnya, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan yang bertepatan dengan matinya ponsel Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat menanti Jongin menjawab panggilannya. Bukan hanya bibir, tapi jarinya juga menjadi sasaran ketika Jongin tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Nada di telepon tak kunjung berubah menjadi suara khas Jongin yang Luhan rindukan. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban Luhan ingin memutus sambungan telepon, namun suara Jongin di seberang sana mengurungkan niatnya.

"J-jongin?" Suara Luhan terdengar begitu bergetar.

"L-lu?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tak peduli jika Jongin bahkan tak bisa melihatnya. "Kau masih hidup, Lu?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Luhan sepertinya baru menghilang selama sehari atau mungkin dua hari, tapi Jongin sudah menganggapnya meninggal?

"T-tolong aku, Jongin." Luhan tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Jongin tadi, yang penting sekarang Jongin datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau dimana, Lu? Aku akan menjemputmu." Suara Jongin terdengar menggebu-gebu di seberang sana. Luhan juga bisa mendengar suara bibinya yang ikut menggebu-gebu.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Jongin."

"Lalu bagaimana aku menjemputmu?"

Luhan memutar otaknya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya alamat tempat Jongin menjemputnya.

"Rumah Presdir Kris, kau tahu 'kan? P-presdir Kris menyekapku di kediamannya."

"P-presdir Kris?" Ada nada tak percaya di akhir kalimat Jongin.

" _N-ne_ , Jongin kumohon, aku tak-"

Luhan mengalihkan pendangannya pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka dengan begitu kasar. Jika saja pintu itu bisa bicara, Luhan yakin pintu itu pasti akan mengaduh kesakitan. Mata rusanya membola begitu melihat Kris sebagai pelaku terbukanya pintu, berjalan mendekatinya dengan aura yang mematikkan.

Tangannya menyembunyikan gagang telepon di belakang punggung sempitnya, memastikan sambungan telepon dengan Jongin tak terputus. Tapi Kris semakin mendekat dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada tangan Luhan yang disembunyikan. Dengan perlahan Luhan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu, tetap berusaha supaya sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin tak terputus.

Setelah berhasil, Luhan melangkah mundur kembali ke atas ranjang tempatnya tadi meringkuk. Menarik selimut sebatas bahunya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat karena Kris juga ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

"K-kumohon. J-jangan m-mendekat, Presdir." Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah itu adalah mantra untuk menjauhkan Kris.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau takut, hm?" Tangan kekar Kris menyentuh rambut Luhan, membelainya dengan lembut yang membuat Luhan merinding dibuatnya.

"M-menjauhlah."

" _Why_? _Give me the reason, babe_." Kini bukan hanya tangan kekar Kris yang membelai rambut Luhan, hidung mancung nan tegasnya juga ikut mencium dari puncak kepala Luhan hingga sebatas bahu.

"K-kumohon." Luhan merasakan napas hangat Kris di ceruk lehernya.

"Beri aku alasan untuk menjauhimu, Luhan." Tubuh tegap Kris semakin dekat, Luhan bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kris yang maskulin.

Luhan diam, tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Otaknya juga tak mau bekerja sama untuk mencari kalimat tersebut.

"Kenapa hanya diam, sayang?" Selimut yang menutupi tubuh bergetar Luhan tersingkap saat Kris menariknya, menjatuhkannya di lantai. Membuat tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Tangan Kris tak lagi membelai rambut Luhan, bahu dan juga lengan yang bergetar menjadi target berikutnya. Dengan begitu sensual, tangan Kris menjelajah bahu hingga jemari Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Memberikan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar hebat.

Rambut panjang Luhan diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Kris, mengumpulkannya jadi satu, menggulungnya, lalu menahannya dengan sebelah tangan, menampilkan jenjang Luhan yang putih bersih tanpa celah.

Kris menyeringai menatap leher Luhan. Ia mendekatkan hidung dan juga bibirnya kesana, menghirup sebegitu dalam aroma tubuh Luhan, merasapi, merekamnya dalam otak jeniusnya. Dan Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan tindakan Kris itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk melawan, otaknya terlalu enggan untuk menolak perlakuan Kris di lehernya, tubuhnya terlalu menikmati untuk sekedar menolak atau bahkan menyingkir.

Perlakuan Kris semakin intim di tubuhnya, kini tak hanya leher, rahang, hidung, pipi, nyaris semua yang ada dari ujung rambut hingga sebatas bahu Luhan, semuanya Kris sambangi, hanya bibir mungil dan mata rusa itu yang belum. Bibir yang sejak tadi Luhan gigit dengan begitu keras, mencegah suara isakan yang akan keluar dari sana. Mata rusa yang sejak tadi ia pejamkan, menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan sebulir air mata pun.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Luhan? Kau tak ingin melihatku, hm?" Jarak wajah Luhan dan Kris hanya berapa senti, Luhan bisa merasakan napas hangat Kris di wajahnya dan juga sentuhan lembut tangan Kris di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau diam, sayang? Tak berminat untuk menjawabku?" Kris berucap tepat di hadapan bibir mungil Luhan.

"Jawab aku, Lu." Kali ini Kris memberikan penekanan yang lebih pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, tangan yang sejak tadi menahan rambut Luhan menguat, membiarkan Luhan merasakan sakit di kulit kepalanya.

Luhan masih setia dengan bibir dan juga matanya yang sama-sama bungkap, enggan bicara dan juga melihat Kris. gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tak menatap ataupun membalas ucapan Kris. ia takut airmatanya mengalir begitu saja karena terlalu takut, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi. Kris akan menilainya sebagai gadis lemah yang mudah ditindas.

"Masih tak berminat untuk menjawab?" Kris berbisik di samping telinga Luhan, tangannya menjambak rambut Luhan dengan cukup keras hingga Luhan tak sanggup mempertahankan perlawanannya.

Bibir itu berucap, dan mata itu mengeluarkan sebulir air mata.

Kris tersenyum, senyum yang begitu kelam dan mematikan. Mata tajamnya ia fokuskan pada wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya, memperhatikan mata Luhan yang masih enggan menatapnya meskipun sudah terbuka, Luhan menatap ke bawah. Memperhatikan bibir mungil Luhan yang memerah karena terlalu lama digigit.

Rambut Luhan kembali dibiarkan terurai, Kris tak lagi menahannya. Kedua tangan Kris menangkup wajah mungil Luhan, ibu jarinya membelai dengan lembut pipi Luhan. Mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, menghembuskan napasnya yang terdengar berat tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan.

Sebulir air mata kembali mengalir dari mata cantik Luhan. Membasahi tangan Kris yang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" Kris mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksanya untuk menatap mata kelam nan tajam milik Kris.

Mata kelam dan mata rusa itu bertemu. Kris tersenyum, dan Luhan semakin bergetar ketakutan. Isak tangis yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini keluar, tenggorokannya tak sanggup lagi menahan.

" _Don't cry, baby_." Kris mengecup kedua mata rusa Luhan yang kembali terpejam, beralih ke bibir mungil si gadis yang kembali digigit.

Begitu selama beberapa menit, sampai Kris memutuskan untuk menikmati lebih bibir mungil Luhan dari pada sekedar mengecupnya. Menyesapnya dengan nikmat, menjilat, meresapi rasa manis bibir si gadis yang tak berminat untuk membalas. Tapi Kris tak perduli, rasa manis bibir mungil itu membuatnya candu, begitu manis dan juga memabukkan.

Mata si pria terpejam menikmati sesuatu yang baru membuatnya candu, tangannya tak lagi menangkup pipi si gadis, tangan kekar itu berada di tengkuk dan juga punggung si gadis, tak membiarkan si gadis yang mulai memberontak itu untuk tidak kabur.

Perlawanan yang diberikan Luhan semakin besar, tangannya memukul dada bidang Kris yang semakin mempertipis di antara mereka. Kakinya juga tak tinggal diam, menendang ke arah tak pasti. Bibirnya mulai perih dengan gigi-gigi Kris yang menggigiti.

Perlawanan Luhan berbanding lurus dengan perlakuan Kris di bibirnya. Kris semakin memperdalam penyatuan bibir mereka. Luhan bahkan merasakan rasa karat bercampur amis yang ia yakini sebagai darah yang keluar dari bibirnya karena Kris menggigitnya terlalu keras.

Brak!

Pintu yang tadi sempat di buka Kris dengan bringas kembali di dobrak, Kris tadi kembali menguncinya. Seorang pria tan berdiri dengan tangan terkepal menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" Kris bangkit, mengelap bibirnya yang basar karena air liur.

"Kau yang siapa? Berani-beraninya menyentuh Luhan!" Jongin, pria itu, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti mendekati Kris yang berdiri di samping ranjang. Mata kucingnya menatap Luhan yang kembali membalut tubuh bergetarnya dengan selimut.

"Aku? Aku calon suaminya."

"Cih!" Jongin memandang Kris remeh. Pria tan itu bahkan tak peduli dengan jabatan Kris sebagai Presdir perusahaan elektronik yang cukup besar. "Kembalikan, Luhan."

"Kembalikan katamu? Aku bahkan baru beberapa jam ini merebutnya kembali dari tangan adikku yang menyebalkan itu. Dan kau, memintaku untuk menyerahkannya? Dalam mimpimu, _man_."

Tangan Jongin mengepal penuh emosi, ia sudah tak tahan melihat Luhan yang semakin bergetar hebat. Rasanya Jongin ingin langsung memeluk Luhan dan membawanya pulang.

"J-Jongin." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menyingkap selimut dan juga berdiri dari posisi meringkuknya. Berjalan mendekati ke arah Jongin, tapi sayang tangan Kris menghalangi.

"Berikan dia padaku, brengsek!" Jongin menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras ke pipi kanan Kris. dengan cepat Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Luhan kabur dari rumah Kris.

Tapi naas, Kris lebih cepat. Tangan Luhan kembali terperangkap dalam tangan kekar Kris.

"Kau tak bisa merebutnya dariku. Aku sudah mencarinya selama setahun ini dan kau tak berhak merebutnya dariku. Dia milikku." Kris memberikan penekanan penuh pada setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Luhan terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan matanya membulat menatap Kris yang menyeringai menatapnya. Apa tadi Kris bilang? Mencarinya selama setahun? Bukankah kemarin Kris baru saja mengantarnya yang berakhir dengan Luhan di dalam kamar Sehun? Mengapa setahun? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Pipinya terasa sakit dan sedikit membengkak. Bibirnya juga terasa perih. Ia ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada dalam kamar Jongin ini sekarang, tak seperti saat ia terbangun di dalam kamar mewah Sehun. Luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia terbangun dalam kamar orang lain.

Luhan juga ingat kenapa ia merasakan sakit di pipi dan bibirnya. Tak seperti saat ia merasa kaku saat terbangun di kamar Sehun. Luka di pipi itu karena Jongin. Pukulan Jongin yang diarahkan untuk Kris malah meleset ke arah Luhan, ia bahkan sampai pingsan setelah terkena pukulan Jongin itu. Dan perih di bibirnya... itu karena Kris. Luhan tak mau ingat yang satu itu.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok jika mengingat itu. Kebodohannya saat itu terlalu mendominasi, atau memang sentuhan Kris yang begitu memabukkan sampai-sampai otak dan tubuhnya tak sanggup menolak? Tolong jangan pernah ungkit ini lagi, Luhan benci seseorang yang tak dicintainya merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

Luhan mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi badannya masih lemas dan juga terasa sakit di beberapa bagian. Kejadian di tangga saat Sehun menyeretnya, Kris yang merebutnya dengan begitu kasar dari Sehun. Jongin yang terus menarik tangannya saat Kris mencoba untuk menghalangi pria itu membawanya pulang. Tangan Luhan rasanya mau lepas dari tempatnya jika ketiga lelaki itu kembali menarik-narik tangannya. Tenaga mereka terlalu kuat dan Luhan bukan sebuah robot. Bahkan tangan robot saja bisa terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Lu, kau sudah sadar?" Suara itu...

"J-jongin?" Luhan berucap nyaris tak terdengar, begitu pelan dan juga ada sedikit serak karena tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Jongin menghampiri Luhan yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya. Gadis itu terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"K-kau mengalahkannya?"

"Zitao _hyung_ membantuku. Kau tahu, dia itu atlet _wushu_ terbaik." Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Sebulir air mata yang entah keberapa untuk hari ini kembali menetes.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Aku memberikanmu luka disini." Jongin menyentuh pipi Luhan yang lebam, membuat si empunya lebam meringis.

Luhan tersenyum. "Yang penting kau menyelamatkanku, Jongin. Terima kasih. Jika kau tak datang mungkin-"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kau tetap hidup." Alis Luhan mengkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah hilang selama setahun lebih, Lu."

"S-setahun?"

"Iya. Kau tak tahu? Kami bahkan menghentikan pencarianmu. Kami kira kau meninggal. Saat kau hilang juga ada sebuah bus yang kecelakaan parah, bus yang biasa membawamu dari supermarket sampai rumah. Kami kira kau salah satu penumpang di dalam bus itu."

"Aku pikir aku baru tak kembali sehari atau dua hari. Ternyata sudah selama itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Baekhyun yang paling terpukul. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hilangnya kau karena ia tak jadi menjemputmu."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Tapi, Lu. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di rumah Presdir Kris? Dan kau tak tahu kau sudah menghilang selama setahun?"

.

To be continue

.

Nini _back_ nini _back_! Ini udah nini panjangin, udh 2k lebih seratusan, hehe! Tapi masih kurang panjang ya? Iya nini tau kok, maaf ya hehe!

Mau lebih panjang lagi? Lebih greget lagi? Review dong biar nini semangat hehe!

Oh ya, untuk nc... nini kayaknya ga bisa janji akan ada atau engga. Nini taro ini di rate M karena mungkin ada adegan nganu tapi bukan anu (lah apa dong?) itu juga di atas uh ada nc ga jadinya/?

Mau ada nc-nya? Review dong (ujung-ujungnya review) (biar greget) (apa sih)

Oh iya juga, jangan panggil author, thor, atau min. Panggil nini atau kakak atau sist atau pacarnya kyungsoo juga gpp. Biar akrab aja (pengen banget akrab ya, ni?)

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya?

.

Jgn lupa juga baca ff nini yg lain (SOUL, No!) /promosi sist/

.

 _Review juseyo?_

 _._

 _Donini._


	5. Chapter 5

Lets Get Rich!

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan, mencoba mencari ketenangan dari sana. Tangan langsing berhiaskan jemari lentiknya mencengkram dengan erat tali tas punggungnya. Bibir mungilnya ia gigit, berusaha mengeluarkan semua rasa gugup yang ia dapatkan. Lututnya gemetar ringan seperti dahan pohon yang tertiup angin. Mata rusanya tertuju pada sebuah gedung tempatnya menuntut ilmu, sekolahnya.

Hari ini menjadi hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah setelah—katanya—setahun ia menghilang entah kemana. Mengulang semuanya dari awal ia kelas dua. Tak lagi satu kelas dengan Baekhyun atau temannya yang lain yang dulu sering membuatnya tertawa tak habis pikir karena tingkah konyol mereka. Kemarin bibinya sudah mengurus semuanya meskipun ada sedikit kendala, tapi semuanya sudah beres.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, Luhan belum memberi tahu sahabatnya itu jika ia kembali ke sekolah. Menghubungi Baekhyun saat ia sudah ada di rumah saja tidak. Luhan ingin memberikan Baekhyun _kejutan_ dan s _edikit_ omelan karena tak jadi menjemputnya. Awal dimana ia menghilang dan berakhir bersama Sehun dan Kris. Tubuhnya masih sakit sampai sekarang, apalagi di bagian persendian lengan dan kakinya masih terasa kaku.

Luhan mengerti sekarang, kenapa persendian tangan dan kakinya terasa kaku saat ia bangun di kamar rumah Sehun. Ia—entah—tertidur, pingsan atau apa itu yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama—Luhan ragu menyebutnya—setahun. Beruntung ia tak kehilangan kemampuan berjalan dan bicaranya. Entah apa yang Sehun atau mungkin Kris berikan padanya hingga ia bisa jadi seperti itu.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan dengan langkah mantap memasuki gedung sekolahnya, mengabaikan tatapan orang yang menatapnya antara takut dan tak percaya. Apa semua orang di sekolah juga menganggapnya sudah meninggal sama seperti Jongin dan bibinya? Itu artinya sebagian temannya akan menganggapnya hantu atau pembohong. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting ia bisa kembali sekolah.

Sebelum memasuki kelasnya, Luhan pergi ke ruang guru. Menemui Kim _saem_ yang nanti akan mengantarnya menuju kelas barunya.

"Kau sudah datang." Kim _saem_ tersenyum pada Luhan saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Semua guru yang ada di ruang guru menatapnya sama seperti siswa-siswi yang tadi menatapnya saat ia memasuki gedung sekolah. _Jangan hiraukan mereka Luhan._

"Duduklah." Tangan gemuk Kim _saem_ menunjuk bangku kosong di hadapannya. Ada seseorang lagi yang duduk di samping kursi yang tadi ditunjuk Kim _saem_. Apa dia murid baru?

Luhan memperhatikan orang itu, terasa familiar dengan punggung tegap dan rambut hitam kelamnya. Terlihat seperti...

Seperti...

Se—

Hun—

Sehun?

.

Kini Luhan tengah berjalan bersama Kim s _aem_ juga seseorang yang sialnya akan menjadi teman sekelasnya menuju kelas mereka. Seseorang yang sialnya—lagi—itu adalah Sehun. Ini hari pertamanya dan Luhan sudah mendapatkan dua kesialan dalam waktu beberapa menit. Kehidupan sekolahnya bisa dipastikan tak akan seindah dulu.

Apalagi ia sudah tak sekelas lagi dengan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu pasti sudah menjadi kakak kelasnya sekarang atau mungkin sudah lulus. Bertambah lagi kesialnya. Setidaknya jika Baekhyun berada dengan kelas yang sama dengannya, ia bisa mengandalkan kemampuan hapkido Baekhyun untuk menghajar Sehun jika pria itu menggangunya.

Luhan menghela napasnya entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam waktu dua jam ini. Belum juga harinya berjalan setengahnya tapi ini semua sudah terasa berat dan melelahkan.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas baru Luhan dan Sehun. Kelas Luhan dulu. Hanya saja temannya tak lagi yang dulu. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sembari menghembuskan napas, mencoba mengurangi ketegangan yang menyelimutinya.

Begitu Luhan sudah berdiri di depan kelas, hal pertama yang di dengarnya adalah teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu ia rindukan. Baekhyun?

"Lulu!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri Luhan dan memelukknya begitu erat seolah Luhan akan menghilang jika ia mengendurkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

"B-baekhyun."

" _Bogoshipo, jeongmal_." Pundak sempit Luhan terasa basah dan hangat, Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku juga, B!" Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar, memberikan ketenangan yang bahkan sedari tadi tak Luhan dapatkan.

Suara batuk Kim _saem_ membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama melepas pelukannya, menatap kikuk pada sesisi kelas yang menatap mereka dengan intens seolah mereka adalah makhluk langka yang baru saja ditemukan.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengaliri mata sipitnya, _eyeliner_ yang sering digunakannya sedikit luntur karena Baekhyun mengusapnya begitu kasar. Mata Baekhyun jadi terlihat menyeramkan dengan _eyeliner_ yang tak lagi ada pada bagian mata yang semestinya. Baekhyun membungkuk malu ke seisi kelas, begitu juga dengan Luhan, lalu membungkuk ke arah Kim _saem_.

Sebelum kembali ke kursinya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ke arah Luhan. memberikan isyarat ' _senang melihatmu kembali, Luhan'_

Setelah Baekhyun kembali duduk manis di atas kursinya, Kim _saem_ mulai memperkenalkan Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik dan sopan, banyak adik kelas yang kini menjadi teman sekelasnya yang membalasnya dengan ramah. Luhan tersenyum. Mungkin hari-harinya di sekolah tak akan seburuk yang ia pikirkan meskipun Sehun berada dalam satu kelas dengannya. Lagipula Baekhyun sungguhan berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya entah bagaimana bisa. Jadi ia bisa meminta bantuan hapkido Baekhyun jika Sehun sungguhan menggagunya.

Giliran Sehun yang memperkenalkan diri. Caranya dan Luhan memperkenalkan diri berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu singkat namun penuh dengan rasa sombong dan angkuh yang menyebalkan. Ditambah dengan wajah sedingin es yang tak berekspresi sekecil lubang semut pun.

Beberapa siswi memandang kagum pada wajah sedingin es yang sialnya tampan itu, menghiraukan nada dingin, sombong dan angkuh Sehun tadi saat memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan beberapa siswa memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sinis, ada juga beberapa di antara mereka yang mencemoh gaya bicara Sehun yang angkuh dan sombong.

Luhan dan Sehun dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kim _saem_. Luhan duduk di samping jendela yang langsung menghadap lapangan, di samping kanannya ada Baekhyun. Sehun sendiri duduk tepat di belakang Luhan, membuat sekujur bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Aura dingin Sehun begitu pekat. Luhan merasa terpojok dengan keberadaan Sehun di belakangnya. Apalagi mata setajam mata elang itu terus memandanginya bagai seekor elang yang sedang membidik mangsanya.

"Lu." Baekhyun bersuara rendah menjurus berbisik.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk pada Baekhyun.

"Kau melamun?" Bisik Baekhyun. Kim _saem_ sedang menerangkan pelajaran bahasa Inggris di depan kelas, jadi Baekhyun harus bicara dengan nada rendah jika ia tak mau kapur putih melayang ke kepalanya.

" _Ani._ " Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau jelas-jelas melamun, Lulu."

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Seharusnya kau sudah lulus, Baek." Pengalihan perhatian. Luhan memang paling pintar dalam hal pengalihan perhatian. Baekhyun mendesah.

"Aku behenti sekolah sejak kau dinyatakan hilang dan meninggal. Lalu Taeyeon _eonnie_ menyuruhku sekolah lagi tahun ini. Dan disinilah aku. Aku begitu terpuruk dengan kepergianmu, Lu. Aku merasa bersalah." Mata sipit mirip mata anak kelinci itu berkaca-kaca.

Luhan tersenyum terharu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun kenapa gadis—ralat, Baekhyun tak lagi gadis karena Chanyeol—itu masih berada disini sekarang bersamanya. "Kau memang sahabatku, B!" Luhan merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Baru saja Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan, Kim _saem_ menegur. " _Miss Byun and Miss Xi, what the hell are you doing?_ "

.

Sejak berada di kelas tadi, mata setajam mata pisau itu terus saja memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat. Bahkan saat Luhan menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida juga tak luput dari pandangan tajam mata itu.

Luhan mendesah. Ia merasa seperti seorang tawanan kota yang selalu diperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan ataupun tidak. Ujung mata rusanya terus melirik ke arah belakang bahu sempitnya, mencuri pandang dengan takut ke arah si empunya mata setajam mata pisau itu, Sehun. Pria angkuh yang mendapat anugerah wajah tampan itu makan dengan tenang walaupun matanya tak pernah lepas dari Luhan yang memunggunginya.

Sehun makan dengan tenang, dan Luhan makan dengan tegang. Ia paling tak suka seseorang memperhatikan begitu _detail_ secara berkala; terus-menerus. Luhan bahkan pernah menjitak kepala Baekhyun karena memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah saat Luhan mengenakan setelan _sexy_ yang sungguhan bukan gaya Luhan.

Luhan paling anti memakai pakaian _sexy_. Bahkan pada saat musim panas sekalipun.

"Lu." Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun; mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan pipi memerah dan bibir yang digigit.

"Ada apa?"

"Murid baru itu, _ehm_ , melihatku terus. Aku malu, Lu." Tangan mungil Baekhyun menangkupkan wajahnya yang juga mungil; menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Jika saja Luhan tidak sedang dalam keadaan tegang bukan main, mungkin ia sudah tertawa hingga menangis di depan wajah Baekhyun. _Sehun bukan melihat ke arahmu, Baek. Dia memantauku._

"Kau yakin?" Ada sedikit getar di dalam pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan mengehela napasnya lelah. Maklum saja, Baekhyun itu memang orang dengan rasa kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi menyerupai tak punya urat malu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun seperti itu. Dulu, sebelum Baekhyun menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, pria bertelinga peri itu sebenarnya menyukai Luhan. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Luhan yang selalu membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya, memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan kagum, dan Baekhyun malah merasakan pandangan itu untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun yang notabe juga menyukai Chanyeol, memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Chanyeol yang kala itu menjadi seniornya dan Luhan. Alih-alih menghindar, Chanyeol malah jadi menyukai Baekhyun dan melupakan Luhan. Dan Luhan juga tak keberatan dengan itu. Ia tak memendam perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol kecuali rasa sayang sebagai teman dan sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya, dengan adanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol melupakannya, Luhan merasa terbantu. Setidaknya Luhan jadi tak perlu tak enak hati untuk menolak jika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jangan memandanginya, Baek. Dia berbahaya." Luhan mencoba memfokuskan diri pada makanan yang sejak tadi hanya ia jadikan pelampiasan rasa tegang.

Baekhyun cemberut. " _Wae_? Apa kau menyukainya?"

" _Ani_." Suapan pertama Luhan kunyah dengan nikmat, mencoba melupakan tatapan tajam Sehun dan juga nada menggoda Baekhyun.

"Bagus! Jadi aku bisa menja—"

" _Yak_! Mau kau kemanakan raksasa cerewetmu itu, _eoh_?!" Luhan melontarkan kacang panjang menggunakan sendok yang ia sentil seperti ketapel.

"Aku kembalikan padamu."

" _Thank you so much_." Ucap Luhan penuh nada sinis. Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

Keduanya kembali fokus pada makanan yang menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam mulut mungil mereka, melewati tenggorokan sempit dan menyusuri organ lain. Luhan mulai menikmati kegiatan makannya ini. Melupakan tatapan Sehun yang seolah menelanjanginya secara tak langsung.

Suapan demi suapan lain masuk dengan nikmat ke dalam mulut Luhan, setengah dari makanannya sudah masuk ke dalam perut ratanya. Menyapa asam lambungnya. Kegiatan itu terus ia nikmati dengan sepenuh hati; sudah sepenuhnya melupakan tatapan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Tapi tetap saja matanya tak pernah terlepas dari Luhan. Terlalu sayang untuk sedikit saja melewatkan setiap inchi pergerakan gadis itu. Sehun bangun dari duduknya; beberapa siswi yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya menjerit saat ia melakukan itu. Pesona Sehun begitu memabukkan melebihi anggur yang sudah ada sejak berabad-abad lalu. Tapi sehun tak peduli.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan tegas percis seperti seorang tentara yang siap tempur ke medan perang. Tatapan matanya tetap tak putus memandang Luhan. Wajah tampan yang sungguh luar biasa tampan itu mendongak angkuh memancarkan kesombongan yang begitu menjengkelkan.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya begitu melihat Sehun berhenti di samping meja tempatnya dan Baekhyun sedang makan. Tubuh mungilnya seketika menegang ketika aroma yang sempat membuatnya nyaris gila itu kembali menyambangi penciumannya. Aromanya masih sama; perpaduan manis antara coklat dan _mint_ yang menyegarkan.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun langsung tanpa mau berbasa-basi.

"Aku akan menuliskannya untukmu nanti saat di kelas." Jawab Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan sikap percaya dirinya yang lebih pantas disebut tak punya malu.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada sahabatmu, Byun."

Baekhyun melotot, nyaris mendapatkan sumpit Luhan menyentuh bola mataya jika saja Baekhyun tak berkedip dengan segera.

"Dimana rumahmu, nona Xi." Ulang Sehun.

"Apa urusanmu."

Butuh banyak tenaga untuk Luhan agar sanggup mengatakan itu semua. Menolak aura mengintimidasi Sehun itu tak mudah, butuh segenap keberanian untuk itu semua.

"Jangan salahkan aku." Setelahnya Sehun pergi.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin tegang dan Baekhyun yang masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak bisa percaya.

.

Ucapan Sehun itu bukan ucapakan kosong tak memiliki makna. Seorang Sehun tak mungkin mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa makna yang mendalam. Itu semua bukan gayanya. Bicara singkat dan penuh misteri yang mengandung makna mendalam selalu menjadi ciri khas bicara Sehun. Dan seharusnya Luhan memahami itu. Dengan aura yang dimiliki Sehun, pasti selalu ada makna di setiap perkataan maupun perbuatannya.

Seperti kalimat yang tadi Sehun ucapkan untuk Luhan; Jangan salahkan aku. Ucapkan itu bukan sekedar gurauan ataupun candaan yang bisa dengan mudah Luhan lupakan seperti angin lalu. Ucapan itu berarti Luhan tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun jika pria sialan itu melakukan hal yang tak bisa Luhan pikir dengan otak warasnya.

Tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun saat pria itu terus saja membuntutinya ke halte bahkan sampai ke rumahnya dan terus berdiri disana sampai bulan menggantikan matahari.

Bagaimana jika tadi Luhan memberitahu pria itu alamat rumahnya? Apa pria itu juga akan tetap mengikutinya? Atau bahkan lebih parah dari sekarang? Menyeratnya kembali ke rumah mewah sepi penghuninya itu misalnya? Sehun itu kan misterius cenderung aneh dan sedikit gila, menurut Luhan. Pria itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Entah Sehun memang memiliki pemikirannya sendiri atau memang pria itu sungguhan sedikit gila.

Luhan terus saja mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya yang tak begitu luas, setidaknya ia masih bersyukur karena Jongin rela menukar kamar mereka. Kamar yang ditempati Jongin sekarang lebih sempit.

Otak kusutnya sedari tadi terus mencari cara yang halus untuk mengusir Sehun pergi dari depan rumahnya. Setidaknya menyuruh Sehun tak berdiri dengan begitu mencolok di depan rumahya. Bibinya sudah mengomelinya karena membiarkan _teman_ nya itu berdiam diri di depan rumah begitu lama. Tapi Luhan tak peduli, ia tak menjawab dan terus berpura-pura tidur. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan suara perutnya yang berisik minta diisi sedari tadi. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengusir Sehun.

Bicara sedikit dengan pria _es_ itu mungkin bisa membantu. Tapi Luhan tak yakin. Bisa-bisa ia kembali dibawa kabur. Tidak! Itu mimpi buruk! Bahkan lebih buruk daripada berat badannya yang naik beratus-ratus kilo sekalipun. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Otak kusutnya semakin kusut jika terus memikirkannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa ia hasilkan dengan otak kusutnya.

Menyambar dengan cepat jaket yang ia sampirkan di belakang pintu, Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar rumah, menemui Sehun.

Napasnya sedikit tercekat begitu ia sudah sampai di hadapan Sehun. Harum tubuh pria sialan itu masih saja melekat dengan lengket bagai permen karet di tubuh yang sungguh sialnya lagi itu begitu gagah. Ingatkan Luhan untuk _mencuci_ otaknya yang mulai berpikiran negatif dengan harus dan juga bentuh tubuh Sehun.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Luhan mengancangkan jaketnya begitu angin bertiup.

"Ikut denganku." Mata itu seolah mengisyaratkan untuk menurut saja dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, jangan mencoba untuk membantah.

Tapi sayang, Luhan itu keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan kumohon jangan paksa aku." Kakinya melangkah mundur satu langkah cukup besar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon yang paling menjijikan yang pernah ia buat.

"Sayangnya aku seorang pemaksa."

Dan setelahnya, Luhan terjatuh dengan lemasnya kepelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Yyaa! TBC again coy. Kesel ya? Sama nini juga. Abis otak nini baru jalan setengah, belum full. Jadi maaf kalau chap ini tak sesuai dengan harapan kalian dan malah bikin kalian bosan. Huhu, maaf : (

Tapi ini udah nini perpanjang, udh 2k lebih. Sebenernya nini udh ada bayangan untuk chap ini lebih panjang, tapi nuangin itu semua dalam kata-kata itu ga mudah guys, dan otak nini lagi mampet, sorry : (

.

Terima kasih yang sudah me review di chap sebelumnya yaa! Love u too much! Jangan lupa review lagi ya? Kalau reviewnya banyak nini janji akan lebih panjang lagi di chap berikutnya. Mungkin 3k atau 4k, tergantung review hehe.

Dan untuk update, mungkin nini bisa update setiap sabtu, tapi ga bisa janji sih. Laptop kadang dipake ayah, hehe.

.

.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Get Rich!

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

" _Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Luhan mengancangkan jaketnya begitu angin bertiup._

" _Ikut denganku." Mata itu seolah mengisyaratkan untuk menurut saja dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, jangan mencoba untuk membantah._

 _Tapi sayang, Luhan itu keras kepala._

" _Aku tidak mau. Dan kumohon jangan paksa aku." Kakinya melangkah mundur satu langkah cukup besar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon yang paling menjijikan yang pernah ia buat._

" _Sayangnya aku seorang pemaksa."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Luhan terjatuh dengan lemasnya kepelukan Sehun._

—Let's Get Rich!—

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar di antara rasa pening yang begitu hebat menyerang kepalanya.

Pria sialan itu, Sehun si elang berengsek yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa dengan begitu cepat menyuntikkan sesuatu yang Luhan tak tahu dengan jelas apa itu—mungkin obat bius atau apa Luhan tak mau memikirkannya karena kepalanya terasa semakin pening. Jarum yang digunakan Sehun untuk menyuntikkan obat itu masih menancap dengan tegas di bahu kirinya, semakin menambah penderitaan Luhan karena jarum itu membuat bahunya terasa kebas dan sakit luar biasa. Sehun pasti tak menyuntikkan jarum itu tepat pada pembuluh darahnya; asal-asalan.

Burung dan berbagai bintang semakin banyak ada di atas kepalanya seperti di _film_ kartun yang sering ia tonton saat masih kanak-kanak. Tubuhnya semakin pasrah di peluk tubuh tegap sialan Sehun yang—Luhan benci mengakuinya—nyaman; membuatnya merasa semakin lemas dan juga pening. Seperti ada batu besar tak kasat mata yang menimpa kepalanya. Apalagi hidungnya menempel dengan tak tahu malu di dada tegap Sehun. Aroma pria itu selalu bisa melumpuhkan saraf tubuh Luhan.

Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya; masih tetap berusaha mencari fokusnya. Ia tak mau _kembali_ pada elang berengsek seperti Sehun.

"Menyerahlah, dan ikut denganku."

Luham menggeram. Tidak, elang berengsek, rusa cantik ini tak akan pernah mau menyerah dengan mudah. Rusa cantik ini keras kepala, keras melebihi tameng _captain america_. "Diam!"

Suara kekehan dan senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan itu keluar begitu saja bagai air yang turun dari langit. Sial! Kepala Luhan semakin pening! "Aku suka gadis pembantah."

Biasanya Jongin atau pamannya suka duduk di teras saat malam; menikmati angin malam yang menusuk tulang tapi bagi mereka terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa disaat Luhan seperti ini mereka tak melakukan kebiasaan aneh mereka itu? Luhan lupa, Jongin belum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, dan pamannya sedang ada tugas di luar kota.

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, hidung Luhan semakin melesak masuk ke dada bidang Sehun dan menghirup dengan tak sengaja aroma sialan yang membuatnya semakin pening. "Waktumu habis, non."

Kedua tangan kurus berotot milik Sehun ia letakkan diantara tengkuk dan juga lekuk lutut Luhan, membopongnya ala _bridal_.

Rasa ingin memberontak Luhan begitu besar memberikannya kekuatan untuk berteriak sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada rasa pening yang menusuk kepalanya begitu sadis. "ARGH!"

.

—Let's Get Rich!—

.

Mobil itu menyusuri jalanan malam yang lenggang bertemankan sepi yang menakutkan. Membelah keheningan tengah jalan yang terselimuti angin malam yang menusuk. Menyumbang suara untuk memberikan sedikit keheningan di tengah jam istirahat orang-orang.

Seperti dua orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang mobil itu.

Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi. Mata elangnya ia pejamkan mencoba mencari ketenangan dan melepaskan segalam macam tameng yang selalu ia gunakan. Luhan ada di bahu kirinya. Bersandar dengan pasrah. Rambut yang kini berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam itu menutupi wajah cantiknya yang sedang _tertidur_. Kedua tangan ringkih Luhan di sematkan Sehun di atas perut si pria; memeluknya.

Tangan kurus berotot Sehun mengusap-usap bahu kiri Luhan yang tadi ia tancapkan jarum dengan cepat dan cukup dalam; menimbulkan bekas yang kini sedikit membengkak dan berwarna biru. Sehun menghela napasnya lelah.

Sungguh, ia tak mau melakukan ini semua. Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Semua yang ia tunjukkan di hadapan Luhan dan kakaknya, Kris, itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia terpaksa. Terpaksa menjadi berengsek dan kejam untuk Luhan. Terpaksa menyakiti Luhan sebelum gadis itu tersakiti lebih dalam.

Katakan Sehun bodoh, ia menyakiti Luhan supaya gadis itu tak merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam. Sehun sama saja dengan _dia_ yang ingin menyakiti Luhan, meskipun itu untuk melindungi Luhan. Tapi sama saja, menyakiti ya menyakiti, tak peduli itu untuk kebaikan atau apapun. Sama saja menyakitkan. Tak ada bedanya. Luhan tetap merasakan sakit dan tekanan batin.

 _Persetan dengan semua maksud dibalik semua tujuanmu untuk melindungi Luhan, kau sama saja dengannya, elang berengsek. Kau tak lebih baik dari dia yang ingin menyakiti Luhan._

Sehun mencengkram rambut yang tak kalah kelam dengan rambut Luhan. _Diam bodoh!_

Bibir tipis yang menjadi penggoda untuk kaum hawa itu ia gigit dengan bringas, matanya ia pejamkan lebih erat seolah bola matanya akan lepas jika ia tak memejamkan matanya seperti itu. Hidungnya mengkerut menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya. Dahinya berkeringat seperti rumput di pagi hari.

Sepasang mata sipit di balik kaca mata hitam yang melirik lewat kaca spion tengah itu menatap khawatir Sehun. Tangannya menuntun stir mobil yang sedang ia kendalikan ke tepi jalan.

"Anda _okay_ , Tuan?" Tanyanya.

Sehun diam. Tetap mencengkram rambut dan menahan geramannya supaya Luhan tak terbangun.

Kepalanya terasa semakin berat, batu yang menimpanya terlalu besar, terlalu sulit untuk ia angkat. Terlalu berat untuk ia lawan. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Keringatnya semakin banyak. Erangan sakit yang ditahannya tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Perlahan tapi pasti, erangannya semakin kuat dan membuat Luhan tersadar.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya yag masih terasa sedikit pening. Menolekan kepalanya ke samping kanan, melihat sumber suara yang membuatnya tersadar. Sehun sedang menggeram menahan sakit.

Mata rusanya langsung terbelalak melihatnya.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Pendek ya? Iyaa nini tau ko, sengaja ngasih pendek. Ini bonus sebenernya buat kalian, sabtu besok yg lebih panjang lagi kok, hehe!

HAPPY INDEPENDENT DAY INDONESIA! Meskipun suka sama cowok korea tapi tetep cinta indonesia hehe!

Yg mau temenan sama nini di twitter atau askfm boleh PM aja langsung. Yg mau ngobrol juga boleh.

Jgn lupa ini di review ya? Biar nini makin semangat lagi!

Boleh juga baca cerita nini yg lain; No!, SOUL, Unconditionally.

.

Makasih buat yg udh review di chap kemarin! /kiss sehun/

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Get Rich!

.

By _donini_

.

Luhan, Xi (GS)

Sehun, Oh

Kris

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

 _Kepalanya terasa semakin berat, batu yang menimpanya terlalu besar, terlalu sulit untuk ia angkat. Terlalu berat untuk ia lawan. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Keringatnya semakin banyak. Erangan sakit yang ditahannya tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Perlahan tapi pasti, erangannya semakin kuat dan membuat Luhan tersadar._

 _Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya yag masih terasa sedikit pening. Menolekan kepalanya ke samping kanan, melihat sumber suara yang membuatnya tersadar. Sehun sedang menggeram menahan sakit._

 _Mata rusanya langsung terbelalak melihatnya._

" _Sehun, kau kenapa?"_

Sehun tak bergeming, masih setia melawan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Tangannya masih dengan kencang menjambak rambut hitam kelamnya, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Bibirnya masih mengeluarkan geraman sakit yang membuat Luhan ikut mengigit bibirnya sama seperti Sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan cukup kencang. "Kau kenapa?"

Mata rusa yang terlihat sayu karena lelah itu menatap supir Sehun yang masih setia menatap mereka berdua tanpa melakukan apapun. "Cepat ke rumah sakit!"

Si supir masih tak bergeming, masih tak bergerak dari posisi semula. Wajahnya datar sama seperti Sehun. Apa semua yang berhubungan dengan Sehun harus berwajah datar?

"Ke rumah! Cepat!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sehun baru saja berbicara dengan nada cepat dan bergetar. Si supir mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat namun masih hati-hati. Luhan mendengus. Sehun pasti menggaji si supir dengan nominal angka besar dan nol yang berderet panjang ditambah lagi itu semua dalam hitungan dollar. Supir itu hanya menurut pada Sehun.

Mobil kembali membelah jalanan kota yang sudah sepi. Hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil yang seperti suara _ahjussi-ahjussi_ tua yang sering menggoda Luhan saat ia pulang dari sekolah. Sehun sudah kembali tenang. Rambut hitam kelamnya berantakan dan basah karena keringat yang membanjiri. Wajahnya pucat pasi juga basah oleh keringat. Kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Sehun teralu malu untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

Selama ini tak pernah ada yang melihatnya seperti _itu_. Tak pernah kecuali _orang_ yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini dan juga Yoongi, supirnya. Dan baru saja Luhan, melihatnya seperti seorang pesakit yang menjijikan. Mau taruh dimana wajah tampannya nanti? Memalukan!

Pesakit? _Well_ , sepertinya pesakit juga cocok untuk Sehun. Sehun seperti _ini_ karena ia belum meminum _obat_ nya sejak Luhan pergi dibawa kabur Kris. Bukan belum, tapi ia memang tak mau. Sehun lelah harus terus mengkonsumsi _obat_ laknatnya itu. _Obat_ itu membuatnya seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Membuatnya tak punya teman dan selalu dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Bersyukurlah karena Yoongi tak berhenti menjadi supirnya karena setumpuk uang yang Sehun berikan sebagai gaji.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah tertidur Sehun dengan teliti. Wajah Sehun saat tertidur terlihat damai seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun saat ia dalam keadaan sadar. Wajahnya terlihat dingin seperti es tak berperikemanusiaan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan sikap dan juga gaya bicaranya. Dingin, angkuh, dan juga sombong. Untung saja Tuhan menganugerahkan wajah tampan melebihi takaran seharusnya pada Sehun.

Tangan kurusnya membelai rambut Sehun, merapikan beberapa anak rambut Sehun yang berdiri tak keruan. Mata rusanya melihat sekotak tisu di jok depan penumpang, mengambilnya lalu mengelap sisa-sisa keringat Sehun. Luhan tak kuat jika harus melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang berkeringat seperti itu. Terlalu _sexy_ dan menggoda.

Wajah Sehun tak lagi basah, rambutnya juga sudah tak seberantakkan tadi. Tapi Luhan masih setia membelai wajah Sehun yang sepertinya tertidur. Perlahan, tangannya membawa kepala Sehun bersandar pada bahu sempitnya. Membiarkan Sehun menjelajahi mimpinya dengan nyaman di atas bahu sempitnya. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sehun, pipinya langsung terasa lembab karena rambut Sehun yang masih sedikit basah. Matanya perlahan terpejam, menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi tanpa batas.

Mata elang itu kembali terbuka saat ia tak lagi merasakan guncangan kecil dan tak lagi mendengar suara deru mobil yang mengganggu. Mengerjap sebentar untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya. Bangunan besar nan mewah yang ia tempati sebagai rumahnya sejak kecil terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Mereka sudah sampai.

Sehun baru saja ingin menegakkan tubuhnya saat ia rasa sesuatu menimpa kepalanya. Tidak, ini bukan _sakit_ yang _biasa_ ia rasakan, ini berbeda. Lebih ringan dan juga... hangat?

Perlahan, Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, kepala Luhan langsung jatuh terkulai lemas di bahunya. Mata rusanya menutup rapat, napasnya teratur. Luhan tertidur. Samar, Sehun tersenyum. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Tadi, ia tertidur di bahu Luhan. Dan entah mengapa Sehun merasa senang karena itu.

"Tuan." Suara berat Yoongi mengintrupsi. "Butuh bantuan?"

Sehun menggeleng halus, tak mau mengganggu Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas di bahunya. "Biar aku bawa Luhan sendiri. Aku masih kuat."

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke ceruh belakang leher Luhan dan lekukan lutut gadis itu. Menggendongnya dengan perlahan dan pasti. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang mewah. Menyusuri tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sudah sampai di depan pintu bercat coklat. Yoongi yang sejak tadi mengikutinya di belakang langsung melangkah maju membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi." Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yag melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun menidurkan tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan, kembali ke pintu masuk untuk menutup sekaligus menguncinya. Merapikan kaki Luhan yang masih terjuntai di bawah kasur, membuka sepatu gadis itu dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya Sehun merangkak naik ke sisi kasur yang kosong di sebelah Luhan. Mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh hangat Luhan dan mendekapnya. Memeluk Luhan seperti ia memeluk guling yang sering menemaninya tidur. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Luhan yang membuat si gadis risih dan bergerak gelisah.

Sehun semakin dalam menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan. mengirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang manis dan segar seperti buah yang baru saja dipanen. Tak memperdulikan Luhan yang bergerak gelisah karena perbuatannya itu. Tangannya juga tak membiarkan Luhan yang masih setengah sadar untuk menjauh karena risih.

"Baek, aku masih mengantuk." Luhan mengira itu Baekhyun yang biasa mengganggunya saat sedang tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku bukan Baekhyun, Lu." Ucapnya teredam.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba melawan kantuk yang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. Tangan kurusnya mencoba menjauhkan seseorang yang sejak tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Padahal tadi Luhan sedang mimpi dipinang aktor favoritnya, Lee Minho.

Tangan kurusnya menjambak rambut hitam kelam seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Tunggu, hitam? Rambut Baekhyun bukan hitam, tapi coklat almond yang lembut.

Jadi, siapa?

Seperti seseorang yang rumahnya kedatangan maling, Luhan langsung duduk dengan tegak begitu menyadari yang ia jambak bukan rambut Baekhyun, melainkan Sehun yang sedang terkikik geli masih dalam posisi tiduran di samping Luhan.

Wajah cantik Luhan memerah malu. Jadi yang sejak tadi mengganggu tidurnya itu Sehun? Astaga! _Penyakit tua_ nya kumat. Luhan lupa jika memang tadi ia sedang bersama Sehun. Dipaksa bersama Sehun lebih tepatnya.

"S-sehun."

"Hm?" Sehun ikut duduk seperti Luhan yang masih salah tingkah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun berdehem, menetralkan suaranya. "Kau malu?"

" _Ani_." Bantah Luhan cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja asal tidak ke wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi wajahmu merah."

"Aku kepanasan."

"Aku kedinginan. Mau berbagi kehangatan denganku?"

Luhan memberikan sebuah pelototan paling seram yang pernah ia buat pada Sehun meskipun pria itu justru menganggapnya lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Luhan sungguhan lucu jika sedang melotot seperti itu. pantas saja Kris rela menjadi bajingan. Gadis yang membuatnya jadi bajingan ternyata tak hanya cantik, tapi juga lucu dan menggemaskan. Kalau begini Sehun juga rela menjadi bajingan licik.

"Kau tertawa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan kekehannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kira kau tak bisa tertawa. Wajahmu terlalu kaku untuk berekspresi."

Sehun terdiam. "Aku tahu." Suaranya mengecil.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Apa ia salah bicara? Sehun langsung terdiam begitu ia bilang jika wajah Sehun terlalu kaku untuk berekspresi. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya itu? Luhan hanya bicara jujur seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Luhan tak mau menjadi manusia munafik yang baik di depan tapi begitu menyakitkan di belakang.

"Maaf." Sesal Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Untuk apa? Kau lucu sekali, _sih_."

Luhan membulatkan bibir mungilnya. Sehun ini tak punya kepribadian ganda 'kan? Sehun juga tak mengidap penyakit bipolar 'kan? Dan yang terpenting, Sehun yang dihadapannya ini masih Sehun yang sama dengan yang ia temui beberapa saat lalu 'kan? Masih Sehun si elang berengsek yang sombong, angkuh dan dingin sedingin es itu 'kan?

Tapi mengapa ia berbeda? Terasa begitu hangat dan lebih bersahabat. Tak lagi menakutkan dan kejam seperti pertama kali Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun. Apa karena kepalanya sakit tadi Sehun jadi seperti ini? Atau saat ia tertidur di mobil tadi sebenarnya mobil itu menabrak sesuatu yang membuat kepala Sehun terbentur? Atau mungkin tadi Sehun terbentur sesuatu?

Tangan kurusnya ia tempelkan di dahi Sehun, mengecek suhu tubuh si pria takut-takut jika sebenarnya Sehun itu sedang demam. Suhu tubuh Sehun normal saat Luhan mencocokkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun tak demam jika begitu. Tapi sikap Sehun terasa aneh dimata Luhan.

"Apa kau _okay_ , Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil menangkup wajah tampan Sehun dan terus membolak baliknya seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang hendak membeli bahan makanan di supermarket.

Tawa Sehun makin menjadi. Mata sipitnya membentuk sebuah pola seperti bulan sabit yang cantik. Sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan jika sedang tertawa. "Tentu saja aku _okay_."

"Kau terlihat—"

"Aneh? Berbeda? Aku tahu." Sehun berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya, Lu. Inilah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Maksudmu? A-aku tak mengerti. Kau bilang ini kau yang sebenarnya? Jadi selama ini kau ini siapa?

"Boleh aku menjelaskan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mau dari mana?" Sehun tersenyum jahil.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Waktu itu aku mengambilmu dari Kris—"

"Bagaimana caranya? Waktu itu Kris menawarkan tumpangan padaku karena Baekhyun tak juga menjemputku. Tapi saat aku bangun aku malah ada di rumahmu."

"Saat diperjalanan aku mengambilmu dari Kris." Jawabnya lancar. "Kris sudah menyemprotkan sesuatu ke dalam mobilnya agar kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Seharusnya Kris juga ikut tak sadarkan diri." Intrupsi Luhan.

"Itu karena ia sudah meminum penawarnya."

Luhan mengangguk, kembali mempersilahkan Sehun untuk meanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Salah satu anak buahku melihat Kris yang membawamu bersamanya. Aku langsung mengejar Mobil Kris dan merebutmu darinya."

"Mengapa kau merebutku darinya? Dan kenapa semua orang bilang aku hilang selama setahun?"

Sehun menghela napasnya lelah. Luhan ingin Sehun menjelaskan semuanya, tapi gadis itu selalu saja memotong pembicaraannya. "Karena Kris punya niat buruk padamu, dan kau memang sungguhan hilang selama setahun." Sehun tersenyum kalem. "Aku memberimu obat _tidur_."

"Niat buruk? Dan obat tidur apa yang kau maksud jika bisa membuatku tertidur selama setahun?" Serbu Luhan sedikit emosi. Karena Sehun memberinya _obat tidur_ yang entah apalah itu, ia jadi merasa kaku pada bagian persendian tangan dan kakinya.

"Entah aku belum memberikan obat itu nama. Mungkin kau punya ide?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan seperti seorang teman yang meminta saran untuk membeli barang yang sama tapi dengan warna berbeda.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri? _How can_?"

Sehun menunjuk kepalanya dengan telunjuknya. "Dengan otak cerdasku." Senyumnya bangga. "Aku bisa membuat apa saja dengan otak cerdasku."

Luhan berdecih. Luhan akui, Sehun yang ini memang lebih hangat dan bersahabat, tapi tetap saja sifat sombongnya itu tak mau hilang. Menjengkelkan! "Niat buruk Kris? Apa niat buruk Kris padaku? Dan waktu itu aku dengar Kris menyebutmu _adikku_." Alih Luhan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia menjelaskan ini juga pada Luhan? Tidak bisakah mereka lewatkan saja bagian ini? Sehun baru saja mendapat perhatian Luhan dan ia tak mau kehilangan itu semua dengan cepat. Dalam bagian ini Sehun terlihat sama buruknya dengan Kris, bisa-bisa Luhan membencinya.

Pria dengan aura dingin itu menghirup _oksigen_ sebanyak yang ia bisa, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang menggila tak siap jika harus menceritakan yang satu ini. "Haruskah?" Tanya Sehun mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mau ada satupun cerita yang luput." Jawab Luhan tak terbantahkan.

" _Okay_." Sehun kembali menghela napasnya.

Sehun mulai menceritakan segalanya. Awal mula semua niat buruk Kris.

Delapan tahun lalu saat pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Tuan Wu, saat pertama kali Sehun dan Kris melihat Luhan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertarik dengan pesona Luhan yang begitu luar biasa, hanya saja tak ada satu pun diantara keduanya ada yang berani untuk medekati Luhan, apalagi Luhan terus saja menempel pada ibu dan juga ayahnya, mereka malu bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa.

Tuan Wu melihat itu. Beliau memperhatikan Sehun dan Kris yang terus memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan, sebenarnya lebih dominan pada Sehun. Anak bungsunya yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu jadi seperti orang yang kurang waras, tersenyum begitu sering kala matanya menatap Luhan. Tuan Wu mengambil kesimpulan Sehun menyukai Luhan.

Setelah pesta selesai, Tuan Wu menyusun sebuah pertemuan dengan ayah Luhan; berencana untuk menjodohkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau? Kenapa bukan Kris?" Tanya Luhan. Gadis ini suka sekali mengintrupsi pembicaraan orang.

"Karena Kris sudah dijodohkan dengan Zitao."

"Oh." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. " _Okay_ , lanjutkan."

Ayah Luhan setuju dengan itu. Perjodohan sejak kecil bukan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di antara para pengusaha besar yang memiliki anak. Bahkan biasanya mereka menjodohkan anak yang bahkan masih dalam kandungan dan belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya. Itu salah satu cara untuk memperkuat dan memperluas perusahaan mereka.

Kris yang juga menyukai Luhan merasa keberatan jika Sehun dijodohkan dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa Kris keberatan?" Tuhan, tolong tebalkan kesabaran Sehun untuk menghadapi gadis ini.

"Karena Kris juga menyukaimu. Dan Kris tak suka dengan Zitao. Ia tak suka jika aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang aku suka sedangkan ia dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak ia suka."

"Intinya karena ia menyukaiku juga." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'begitu 'kan?'

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Aku lanjutkan atau tidak?"

"Tentu!"

Kris terus memberikan penolakan secara terang-terangan. Ia tak mau pergi ke sekolah dan juga mogok makan. Hal ini membuat Jessica, ibu Kris, ikut kesal sama seperti putranya.

"Ibuku dan ibu Kris berbeda jika kau ingin menanyakan itu." Sehun langsung berucap cepat begitu Luhan hendak mengeluarkan intrupsinya kembali.

Jessica mencoba untuk membatalkan perjodohan antara Kris dengan Zitao dan juga Sehun dengan Luhan, kembali menyusun itu semua menjadi Sehun dengan Zitao dan Kris dengan Luhan. Tapi Tuan Wu tak mau, beliau bersikeras dengan itu semua. Hal ini membuat Jessica kesal dan mengancam untuk mengajukan cerai.

Irene, ibu Sehun—

"Iya, ayahku punya dua istri. Hal itu juga hal biasa pada para pengusaha besar." Sehun kembali berucap sebelum Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Tapi tidak dengan ayahku."

"Tak semuanya, _sih."_

" _Okay_. Lanjutkan."

Irene ikut mencoba untuk ikut membatalkan perjodohan itu. Ia tak mau jika Jessica sungguhan mengajukan gugatan cerai pada Tuan Wu dan membuat wanita itu membenci putranya, Sehun. Tapi ya memang pada dasarnya Tuan Wu itu keras kepala dan teguh pada pendirian, Tuan Wu tetap tak mau.

Jessica dan Irene masih tak mau menyerah, mereka terus mendesak Tuan Wu untuk mengubah perjodohan itu. Sampai titik dimana Tuan Wu merasa lelah dengan semua paksaan dari kedua istrinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Luhan memberengut ketika Sehun tak lagi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau akan membenciku setelah ini."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Membenci Sehun? Memangnya apa yang pria itu lakukan sampai Luhan harus membencinya?

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku tak akan membencimu. Mana mungkin aku membenci calon suamiku." Pipi Luhan merona merah setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tuan Wu mengancam untuk tidak memberikan Sehun maupun Kris sepersenpun warisan jika perjodohan itu diubah. Jessica, Kris, Irene, dan Sehun tentu saja tak setuju. Mereka menolak dengan keras ancaman itu.

Dan entah dari mana sampai mulut Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang masih ia sesali sampai sekarang. Sehun menyarankan untuk melakukan taruhan untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Memperebutkan Luhan secara sehat dan _sportif_. Tuan Wu setuju dengan itu, tapi tidak dengan Jessica dan Kris.

Anak dan ibu itu tahu jika pada akhirnya nanti Luhan akan memilih Sehun karena perjodohan Kris dan Zitao tetap akan dijalankan. Itu tidak adil bagi Kris. Kris sudah jelas kalah bahkan sebelum berperang.

Tuan Wu tidak peduli dan malah mengancam Kris dengan tidak akan memberikan putra pertamanya itu warisan barang sepersen pun. Dan ide gila lain muncul.

"Kris bilang, siapapun yang mendapatkanmu, dia yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan." Sehun terdiam sesaat, melihat reaksi Luhan. Gadis itu masih diam mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa berniat untuk mengintrupsi lagi. Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

Lebih gilanya lagi, Tuan Wu setuju. Mereka semua memang keluarga gila. Tapi Irene dan Sehun tidak setuju dengan itu. Itu sama saja dengan menjadikan Luhan sebuah barang taruhan. Mereka menolak itu dan bersedia untuk menukar perjodohan itu. Sehun rela jika harus dijodohkan dengan Zitao.

Tapi Tuan Wu tidak mau. Beliau malah memaksa Sehun untuk mau mengikuti taruhan ini, lagi pula ide taruhan ini semua berasal darinya. Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun menuruti semua itu.

Mulanya semua berjalan lancar. Mereka sepakat untuk memulai taruhan saat keduanya serta Luhan menginjak usia setidaknya dua puluh tahun. Tapi Kris tak mau menunggu terlalu lama. Kris meminta Tuan Wu untuk mempercepat taruhan itu yang langsung mendapatkan penolakan dari sang ayah.

Kris tak terima dan malah membunuh Tuan Wu. Mengusir Irene pergi dari rumah utama keluarga Wu.

"Mengusir ibumu? Rumah utama?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal terpisah dengan ibu. Aku tinggal di rumah ini dan ibu tinggal di rumah ayah yang sekarang sudah menjadi rumah Kris."

" _Next_."

Irene memberi tahu Sehun tentang segala macam perilaku busuk Kris. Mulai dari pembunuhan Tuan Wu sampai rencana untuk memanfaatkan Luhan sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan semua harta kekayaan Tuan Wu.

Berjalannya waktu, Kris tak lagi begitu tertarik pada Luhan. Zitao yang dewasa terlihat lebih menggoda ketimbang Luhan yang masih menyandang status sebagai pelajar. Tapi terkadang Kris juga begitu tertarik dengan Luhan. Katakan saja Kris itu labil.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Ibu tak mau kau menjadi korban Kris selanjutnya sama seperti ayah. Dan begitulah. Ya, kau tahu selanjutnya." Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun tanpa aba-aba atau permisi, membuat si korban pelukan jatuh tertidur. Untung saja kasur itu luas dan masih sanggup menampung tubuh Sehun. "Kau penyelamatku." Ucap Luhan sedikit teredam karena gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, membalas pelukan Luhan. Mengusap punggung sempit gadis yang berada di atasnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hatinya tak henti berucap syukur karena Luhan tak membencinya. Sehun kira Luhan akan membencinya karena ialah si pencetus pertama ide gila taruhan itu.

Gadis itu masih tak henti memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun dan menghirup aroma si pria yang membuatnya gila. Tak memperdulikan si empunya leher yang sudah bergerak tak nyaman karena napasnya. Luhan juga ingin balas dendam sebenarnya karena Sehun sudah mengintrupsi mimpi indahnya. Padahal Luhan hampir saja mendapatkan ciuman pengantinnya dalam mimpi tadi.

"Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil merasa geli karena napas Luhan di lehernya. "Lepas kumohon."

Luhan tak bergeming.

Ayolah, Lu! Tak tahukah kau jika Sehun sangat sensitif dengan lehernya? Leher adalah hal paling sensitif setelah wajahnya yang kaku untuk berekspresi itu!

Tanpa Sehun sadari sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Luhan tak lagi hanya bernapas di lehernya, tapi juga menciumi lehernya. Luhan ini mau menggoda Sehun, ya?

Luhan langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara erangan Sehun. Oh tidak! Luhan sudah membangunkan monster yang terkubur di dalam tubuh Sehun. Niatan awal Luhan hanya ingin menggoda Sehun, tapi ternyata semua sudah lebih dari sekedar menggoda untuk Sehun. Luhan sudah _mengundang_ Sehun untuk mendatangi _nya_.

Luhan langsung menjauh dari Sehun. Menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Namun belum sempat selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu _menyelimuti_ tubuh Luhan. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya yang mengeras menahan gairah pada ceruk leher Luhan yang manis dan segar. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuh Luhan yang sanggup paru-parunya tampung. Menggesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada leher mulus Luhan.

Bibir Sehun mulai menciumi setiap inchi leher Luhan. Sesekali menjilat dan juga menyesapnya dengan nikmat. Meninggalkan jejak merah yang akan berubah ungu saat pagi datang.

"S-sehun." Ucap Luhan tertahan desah nikmat yang ingin keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ya, sayang." Sehun masih asik meninggalkan jejak pada leher Luhan.

Saat dirasa Luhan tak lagi ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya dan juga Luhan untuk saling berhadapan. Menyingkap rambut Luhan yang menutupi hasil karya perdananya. Menangkup wajah mungil bak _barbie_ Luhan dan mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya pada pipi Luhan. matanya menatap tegas manik mata rusa Luhan yang terlihat sayu, antara lelah dan bergairah.

"Bolehkah? Supaya aku bisa menjauhkanmu dari Kris." Pinta Sehun begitu tulus meskipun suaranya sudah syarat akan gairah.

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Menyelami mata elang Sehun yang menatapnya memohon lalu mengangguk kepalanya.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun langsung mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir mungil Luhan. Menyesapnya seperti kopi paginya dengan perlahan, tak mau menyakiti gadisnya. Tak apakan jika sekarang Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai gadisnya?

Tangan berototnya menuntun tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring, lalu naik menangkup wajah Luhan kembali untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Meskipun ini yang pertama kali untuknya, tapi Sehun tak mau terlihat seperti seorang amatir di hadapan Luhan. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Tangan Sehun mulai menggerayangi tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga ke _pusat_ ; menggoda _Luhan_ untuk semakin siap saat nanti _ia_ ingin _pulang._ Tangan Luhan juga begitu. Mengacak rambut Sehun untuk melampiaskan segala macam kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Mengelus punggung Sehun yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah untuk semakin menyulut gairah prianya.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke rahang Luhan, menciumnya dengan lembut. Lalu leher dan kemudian tulang selangka Luhan. Menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang begitu terlihat jelas di kulit putih Luhan. Turun semakin bawah dan meggoda payudara Luhan yang masih terbalut kaos putih tipis. Sehun bisa melihat _sport bra_ Luhan.

Tangannya yang tadi sedang menggoda Luhan menyingkirkan kaos beserta jaket yang mengganggu itu. Melemparnya sembarang lalu menatap tubuh nyaris _toples_ Luhan. Tubuh Luhan begitu indah dengan pinggang tinggi nan langsing dan payudara yang pas di tubuh mungilnya.

Merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik rendah di telinga Luhan. "Kau indah."

Sehun menangkupkan kedua payudara Luhan pada kedua tangannya, meremasnya perlahan untuk memberikan rangsangan nikmat. Bibirnya kembali mengukirkan karya terindah dalam hidupnya. Kali ini di atas payudara Luhan dan juga perut rata nyaris ber- _abs_ Luhan.

Bibir Luhan tak henti menghadirkan sebuah erangan dan desahan nikmat karena perbuatan Sehun. Tubuhnya bahkan nyaris kelimpungan untuk menampung semua rasa nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sehun terlalu ahli untuk ini. Tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan semua atribut bernama pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Sehun. Itu semua terlalu mengganggu.

Jas sekolah, dasi, kemeja. Semuanya sudah terhempas entah kemana Luhan tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan. Tangannya lebih leluasa untuk membelai punggung Sehun yang kini sudah telanjang. Kaki kurusnya ia kaitkan di atas pinggul Sehun, mendekatkan diri _nya_ dan juga _Sehun_ ; menggeseknya.

Sehun sedikit tak fokus kala Luhan mempertemukan _mereka_. Rasanya ada aliran listrik yang bersarang pada sekujur tubuhnya, padahal _Luhan_ dan _Sehun_ masih terbalut celana masing masing. Hanya saja aliran itu nikmat tak tergambarkan. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas sedikit kencang kedua payudara Luhan, membuat si empunya mengerang kesakitan alih-alih nikmat.

Setelah Sehun bisa mengendalikan gairahnya, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Melepas penutup payudara Luhan dan kembali membuangnya entah kemana. Kini Luhan dan Sehun sungguhan _toples_.

"Hun, aku mengantuk." Sela Luhan begitu Sehun ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Mata gadis itu hampir terpejam.

"Kita _main_ cepat kalau begitu."

Sehun langsung melucuti semua bahan yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Luhan. ia tak bisa jika harus menunda ini. Mereka sudah cukup jauh untuk berhenti.

Benjolan di tenggorokan Sehun naik turun kala matanya melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan yang sungguh indah. Bersih dan mulus. Sehun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar Luhan tak merasa takut. Orang-orang bilang pertama itu sungguh menyakitkan, dan Sehun tak mau membiarkan Luhan merasakan kesakitan itu.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, _Sehun_ memasuki _pusat Luhan_ , sedikit kesulitan karena tak pernah ada yang menyentuh _pusat Luhan_ sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan dan juga pergerakan, _Sehun_ berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam _pusat Luhan_. Cairan berwarna merah langsung merembes keluar mengotori sprei Sehun begitu _mereka_ menyatu sempurna.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya dengan cukup keras karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Sebulir air mata juga lolos dari mata rusanya. Rasanya seperti tubuhmu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Sakitkah? Apa kita berhenti saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil merapikan anak rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

Luhan menggeleng. Mereka sudan hampir sampai ke tepi kenikmatan, sungguh sangat terlambat jika ingin berhenti. "Teruskan."

 _Sehun_ mulai bergerak dengan perlahan, ia tahu kalau _Luhan_ masih merasakan sakit. Bibirnya tak henti menciumi semua yang ada pada wajah Luhan. Lama kelamaan Sehun semakin cepat bergerak, apalagi setelah erangan dan juga desahan Luhan begitu merdu ia dengar. Sehun semakin semangat untuk mencapai tepi kenikmatan bersama Luhan.

Satu,

Dua,

Dan tiga,

 _Mereka_ melebur jadi satu, mencapai tepi kenikmatan yang sudah sejak tadi mereka tunggu. Sehun ambruk di samping tubuh Luhan, ia tak mau memberatkan Luhan dengan ambruk tepat di atas tubuh si gadis. _Well_ , Luhan tak lagi gadis, _sih_.

Keduanya terpejam karena lelah yang mendera. Sehun bahkan sudah mendengar Luhan yang bernapas dengan teratur. Luhan sungguhan lelah.

Melepas kontak diantara mereka, Sehun lalu berbaring di samping Luhan. Memeluk Luhan dengan erat seolah gadis itu akan lari jika Sehun mengendorkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

Matanya baru saja akan terpejam begitu pintu kamarnya diketuk dan suara Yoongi menyusul setelahnya.

"Tuan, waktunya sekolah. Apa Anda sudah bangun?"

Mata sipitnya langsung membulat seketika. Mencuri pandang pada jam yang ada di samping meja nakas dan mendapati jarum pendek jam ada pada angka antara enam dan juga tujuh sedangkan jarum panjangnya ada pada angka enam.

"Tidak."

Sepertinya membolos sekali tak apa 'kan?

.

.

.

E—

.

Eh _to be continue_ deh, hehe!

.

 _GUYS! Plis_! Ini beneran udah nini perpanjang asli (apaan sih) udah lebih dari 4k. Huh!

Disini juga udh kejawab semua belum? Kalau belum mungkin minggu depan kali ya, ini nini paksa otak nini buat terus jalan supaya cepet selesai! (sebenernya ini nini ketik dari siang)

Mungkin sebelum _chap_ sepuluh ini ff udh kelar, jadi mungkin chap berikutnya sama panjang dengan ini atau mungkin lebih panjang lagi? Tergantung mau kalian (re; _review_ ) sama arus otak nini ya.

Dan ada yang nanya, apa hubungan ini ff sama judulnya. _Well,_ sebenernya nini juga gak tau sih. Tapi kayaknya masih nyambung dikitlah ya? : (

Dan mungkin minggu besok nini gabisa _update_ , masih gatau juga sih kan masih mungkin. Soalnya nini udh mulai kuliah _guys_ doain ya?

Ini juga udh nini buat NC asdfghjkl nini ngetiknya sambil merem deh gakuat! Maaf kalau ga sesuai dengan harapan kalian ya _reader-nim_ /bow bareng HunHan/

Jangan lupa di _review_ ya jelek bagusnya?

.

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia menunjukkan dirinya di kolom _review_ dan memberikan nini semangat untuk nerusin ini ff! _Thank you so much_ -anyeol! Jangan bosen untuk _review_ lagi ya?

.

.

.

 _Review juseyo_?

.

 _Donini._


	8. Pemberitahuan!

Hallo!

Kangen sama cerita ini gak? Hehe!

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ini bukan update, tapi pemberitahuan. Sepertinya cerita ini gak bisa nini lanjut untuk waktu yang gak tau sampai kapan. Otak nini lupa sama jalan cerita ini karena banyak tugas kuliah T-T.

Lagi gak bisa memproses kelanjutan dari cerita ini, jadi maaf kalau cerita ini gak akan nini update dalam waktu dekat. Bukan berarti engga akan dilanjut loh ya. Akan nini lanjut, tapi engga tau kapan.

Kalau yang 'No!' itu akan tetep nini lanjut, soalnya yang itu udah mateng jalan cerita dan segalanya. Sebagai teguran juga sih.

Harap maklum yaaa : )

 _Donini_.


End file.
